Ask Me Why
by A Beatle Contest
Summary: Porque siempre hay una razón oculta en las acciones. Una razón por la cual, quizás, no es necesario preguntar por qué. CxE. Oneshot para Mrs.Pepper, segundo puesto de A Beatle Contest.


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, el título tampoco. Sólo me adjudico la trama. El OS es para Mrs Pepper, ganadora del segundo lugar de _A Beatle Contest. _¡Felicidades, muchacha!_

…

**Ask Me Why**

**By LadyCornamenta**

…

_As__k me why, I'll say 'I love you', and I'm always thinking of you_

…

Carlisle suspiró profundamente en el preciso instante en el que terminó la llamada, preguntándose qué era lo que había sucedido esa vez. En menos de dos años, desde que su hijo, Emmett, había comenzado el preescolar en Seattle, había recibido unas diez llamadas de la secretaria del director de la escuela. Con el cambio de autoridades y personal del pequeño jardín de la ciudad, había rogado que las cosas cambiaran. Sin embargo, su hijo parecía no tener los mismos planes: no había pasado ni siquiera una semana desde el comienzo del tercer año del pequeño Cullen, que ya había recibido una llamada para reunirse con los directivos.

—¿Qué voy a hacer con este niño? —se preguntó a si mismo Carlisle, mientras recogía los papeles de su escritorio.

Haber criado a un pequeño como Emmett por su cuenta no había sido trabajo fácil para el hombre de treinta y dos años de edad, sobre todo teniendo que terminar su carrera cuando el niño ni siquiera podía andar por su cuenta. Su esposa lo había dejado antes que cumplieran dos años de casados, alegando que él dedicaba más tiempo al trabajo que a su propia familia. Carlisle reconocía que aquello no era del todo falso, pero, de alguien que había jurado acompañarlo en todos los momentos de su vida, había esperado un poco más de tolerancia. Dios sabía que la carrera de medicina no era exactamente algo sencillo y veloz. Cuando finalmente se había graduado y conseguido un empleo estable en el hospital local, ya era demasiado tarde para salvar su delicado matrimonio. Sin embargo, quería a su hijo; su mujer ya había encontrado otro compañero, pero la tenencia de Emmett no era algo que estuviera bajo discusión.

Los suaves golpes en la puerta del consultorio apartaron a Carlisle de sus pensamientos.

—Doctor Cullen, ¿usted me llamó?

—Sí, Daisy, necesito tomarme una hora más mañana al mediodía —explicó él—. Tengo que resolver unas cuestiones familiares.

La joven asistente sonrió.

—¿El pequeño Emmett le está dando problemas? —inquirió.

—Más de los que imaginas.

Efectivamente, Carlisle sólo pudo esperar a llegar a su casa, donde Emmett aguardaba mirando caricaturas y tomando el té, bajo la custodia de la amable ama de llaves. El niño, de sólo cinco años, tenía aquella expresión de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Sin embargo, algo se ocultaba bajo esa sonrisa de hoyuelos y esos compradores ojos celestes. Emmett era un pequeño terremoto con cara de ángel.

El joven médico se reservó la reunión para sí mismo, sin preguntarle al pequeño qué era lo que había ocasionado un nuevo llamado de atención. Prefería saber a qué se enfrentaba antes de hablar con su hijo y hacer preguntas que no lo llevarían a ningún sitio. Después de todo, Emmett era su hijo, y Carlisle lo conocía mejor que a sí mismo.

Al día siguiente, el hombre se dirigió al jardín. El portero le indicó el camino a la oficina principal y él sólo escuchó por cordialidad, ya que sabía perfectamente dónde quedaba la misma. Difícilmente recordaba con exactitud cuántas veces lo habían llamado para hablar sobre el comportamiento de Emmett. No era que fuera un mal chico, por supuesto que no; simplemente tenía una forma particular de demostrar las cosas y un poco más de fuerza que los chicos de su edad. Su padre sabía que él era un buen chico, quizás efusivo y entusiasta en exceso.

Carlisle llamó a la puerta y suspiró, preparándose mentalmente para algo a lo que nunca acabaría por acostumbrarse. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una delicada mujer, en lugar de aquel hombre corpulento y panzón que había estado a cargo del jardín durante los últimos dos años. Cabello caramelo, ojos cálidos y aspecto afable: era difícil pensar que aquella era la nueva directora del jardín.

—Usted debe ser el señor Cullen, ¿cierto? —preguntó, con voz suave y melodiosa.

Carlisle sonrió y tendió su mano.

—Un gusto…

—Esme —respondió ella, una amistosa expresión en su rostro—. Esme Platt. Soy la nueva directora y maestra de Emmett.

Carlisle ingresó en el despacho, que había sido modificado levemente… por lo menos, en un plano material; sólo habían sido reemplazados un par de adornos aquí y allá y una suave fragancia floral flotaba por el ambiente. Las modificaciones profundas parecían ser aquella incorpóreas, ya que la presencia de Esme otorgaba calidez al lugar, como si repentinamente aquella no fuese la fría oficina del director, sino un agradable lugar para relajarse y conversar.

—Siéntese, por favor —pidió ella amablemente, ubicándose frente a él, detrás del escritorio.

Carlisle se acomodó a gusto, sin poder sacar por mucho tiempo su vista de aquella mujer. Había algo en ella… algo particular. Tenía un encanto totalmente natural para él; una sensación inexplicable lo tenía maravillado, atento a sus movimientos.

—Cómo sabe, lo he citado para hablar sobre Emmett —comenzó ella—. Sé que no es la primera vez que se lo llama, por lo que supongo que no debe ser ninguna sorpresa para usted.

El doctor asintió solemnemente.

—¿Qué ha sucedido esta vez? —preguntó el abatido padre, sin deseos de pensar realmente en lo que podía haber hecho su hijo.

—Ha estado molestando a Rosalie —explicó la cándida mujer—, una de sus compañeras… hasta el punto de hacerla llorar.

El hombre pasó una mano por sus cabellos, notablemente incómodo. Efectivamente, no era la primera vez que le sucedía algo como aquello… pero eso no lo hacía menos embarazoso. Aquel pequeño era un hueso duro de roer.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas —aseguró el hombre—, para usted y… bueno, me encantaría disculparme con los padres de la pobre niña.

—Oh, bueno, eso no será necesario.

Carlisle frunció el ceño.

—Rosalie es mi hija —explicó ella, con una pequeña y cautivante sonrisa.

El hombre se quedó observándola, debatiéndose entre el pánico y las ganas de reír. Emmett tenía una puntería de primera.

—Hablaré con él, señora, delo por hecho —aseguró.

—Señorita —corrigió ella, con esa pequeña y avergonzada sonrisa de lado—. Soy madre soltera.

Carlisle le devolvió una expresión similar en respuesta, con una complicidad implícita flotando por el aire. Aquello fue lo que llevó la charla hacia su desenlace, sin algún motivo valido que les permitiera quedarse allí hablando. Simplemente se despidieron, entre palabras de cordialidad y promesas sobre el comportamiento del pequeño Cullen.

La charla con Emmett fue inevitable cuando el joven doctor tuve que ir a buscarlo al jardín de niños. Después de un silencioso viaje en el auto, Carlisle supo que sería oportuno abordar el tema. Puso esa famosa mirada, que intuía su hijo sabía que era sinónimo de problemas, y le pidió a al niño que lo esperara en la sala. Después de dejar sus cosas del trabajo en el estudio, el hombre volvió a la sala de su casa, donde Emmett lo esperaba ya sentado en el sofá. Carlisle se acomodó frente a él, carraspeando suavemente para llamar la atención. Los ojos azules del niño se asomaron bajo el flequillo, con aquella mirada arrepentida que su padre conocía tan bien. El pequeño Emmett parecía ofuscado, como si algo realmente lo estuviese molestando. Lejos de la expresión de saberse pronto recibidor de un regaño, el niño parecía consternado por algo ajeno a la situación. Su padre, después de tantos años estudiando sus pequeños y chistosos gestos, lo sabía perfectamente.

—Emmett, sabes que he ido a hablar con tu maestra, ¿cierto? —preguntó Carlisle seriamente.

El niño sólo asintió, con la cabeza gacha.

—Y me han hablado sobre tu comportamiento y algo que implica a una niña llamada Rosalie, ¿no es así?

La cabeza del muchachito se alzó rápidamente, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Carlisle reprimió una pequeña sonrisa, sabiendo perfectamente de qué iban las cosas allí. A pesar de todo, Emmett había heredado muchas cosas de él.

—Yo… no quería hacerla sentir mal —comentó el niño, haciendo un puchero—. Yo sólo… no quería…

—¿Y por qué la molestas, Emmett? —preguntó el hombre cuidadosamente.

El niño se mordió el labio, removiéndose incómodamente en el sofá.

—Porque… por… que… ¡Yo la quiero, papá!

Carlisle sonrió de lado y ambos compartieron un momentáneo silencio reflexivo, mientras el doctor contenía sus deseos de echar a reír. Mantener una fachada seria estaba siendo un trabajo complicado cuando su hijo hacía caras extrañas y actuaba de forma tan adorable.

—¡Tengo una idea, papá! —chilló el niño súbitamente, sobresaltando a Carlisle—. ¡Llévame a casa de Rosalie!

El hombre frunció el ceño, con auténtica sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—¡Por favor! —rogó el niño —. ¡Necesito hablar con ella!

Carlisle vaciló, pero Emmett no lo hizo ni un momento. Sin un mínimo de duda en sus movimientos, el muchachito corrió escaleras arriba y volvió unos cinco minutos después, su padre aún escéptico ante la precipitada idea. Sin darle tiempo para bacilar al respecto, el niño cogió las llaves del automóvil de su padre y prácticamente lo arrastró fuera de la casa, tan sólo llevando una hoja de papel en una de sus pequeñas manitas. El doctor, que parecía entre divertido y perdido dentro de la situación, simplemente consintió los deseos de su hijo. Emmett era precipitado y algo torpe, pero estaba lleno de buenas intenciones.

Valiéndose sólo de la dirección que Emmett le había pasado —escrita en una pulcra caligrafía que, honestamente, Carlisle no quería saber de dónde había salido—, el joven padre se las apañó para hallar la casa que buscaban, una bonita residencia en una tranquila calle de Seattle. Emmett bajó, veloz como la luz, y llamó a la puerta; Carlisle fue detrás de él, un poco incómodo con la situación, pero naturalmente acostumbrado. El proceder atropellado de Emmett no era ninguna novedad para él.

Aquel sentimiento de pena se intensificó inevitablemente cuando Esme Platt abrió la puerta, luciendo sorprendida ante las inesperadas visitas. Era tan sólo un pobre hombre grande, víctima de las locuras de un pequeño lleno de energía.

—Disculpe, señorita Platt, pero creo que Emmett tiene algo que decirle a su hija —explicó el hombre, con poca convicción y una expresión de amigable incredulidad.

Esme le dirigió una mirada tierna y cómplice, antes de volver sus ojos caramelo hacia los del niño, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante para quedar a su altura.

—Llamaré a Rosie, ¿te parece?

El niño asintió fervorosamente y ambos, padre e hijo, fueron invitados a pasar a la casa. Todo en el interior lucía exactamente como Esme: cálido, acogedor, tan dulcemente invitante. Carlisle no pudo hacer más que observar todo con detalle y fascinación, guiando al pequeño Emmett con una mano sobre su hombro. Esme no tardó mucho en regresar, con una pequeña y sonrojada muchacha rubia a su lado. Era como una delicada muñeca de porcelana, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

Un silencio profundo se creó, justo después que la dueña de casa dijera:

—Rose, Emmett ha venido a hablar contigo.

El muchachito carraspeó suavemente, imitando gestos que había visto en su padre, y se volvió hacia los dos adultos. Estaba tan azorado, que Carlisle comenzó a pensar que podría comenzar a ponerse de un color morado.

—Perdón, pero… ¿podríais… dejarnos solos? —preguntó Emmett, escondiéndose un poco tras su flequillo—. Es… embarazoso hablar si vosotros… estáis aquí.

Carlisle y Esme compartieron una mirada incrédula, reprimiendo sonrisas ante la dulce inocencia de aquel pequeño. Era difícil enojarse con alguien como él, cuando parecía estar lleno de las maravillosas intenciones de un niño ilusionado.

—De acuerdo —respondió Esme—, os esperaremos en la cocina, ¿vale?

Los dos niños asintieron, sus rostros del mismo color escarlata del tapis que adornaba las paredes.

—¿Le parece bien? —preguntó el hombre, con una sonrisa.

—Oh, él sólo quiere pedir disculpas —aseguró ella, con una expresión amable—. Y, por favor, llámame Esme.

—Carlisle.

Un decorado corredor llevó a ambos padres a una espaciosa cocina. El hombre se sentó a la mesa de colorido mantel y aguardó pacientemente por el café, que pronto llegó junto con la dueña de la casa. Esme se sentó frente a él, justo después de depositar una tasa de humeante bebida frente a él. Pasado el movimiento, los dos adultos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, sin decir ni hacer nada más. Luego, inevitablemente, rompieron en contenidas risotadas.

—Estos pequeños son increíbles —murmuró Esme, sonriente—, pero Emmett parece ser un buen amigo para Rosalie…parece quererla de verdad.

Compartieron un grato silencio. Cómplice. Perspicaz.

—Supongo que mi hijo y yo tenemos gustos similares —replicó Carlisle, una pequeña sonrisa astuta en sus labios.

Esme rió suavemente, tomando luego un sorbo de su café.

—Bueno, creo que podría adherirme a esa comparación con mi hija —aseguró ella, con una mirada cómplice—. Creo que a Rosie le gusta Emmett.

—Emmett estará encantado —respondió él, con una clara intención.

Podían hacerse miles de preguntas, pero prefirieron compartir el silencio, mientras los pequeños se encargaban de resolver asuntos que posiblemente serían olvidados en un par de días. Esme y Carlisle sólo esperaron, sin averiguar más que lo que ya sabían: allí había un feliz futuro innegable.

Y no era necesario preguntar por qué.


End file.
